Work of Art
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: Caden Walsh an american student at Ouran, gets stuck in the crazyness that is the Host Club. Kyoya/oc


You know what I hate about rich people schools? One there big, two they are huge! And three every freaking hallway looks exactly the same! Maybe I should explain my situation...and I blame Caboose.

Okay not really getting it? Well let's start with the trivial, my name is Cadence Walsh, but please call me Caden, I'm an arts scholarship student with the bottom spot in class 2-A, here at lovely Ouran Academy, a snotty rich private school in Japan. I know awesome right?

Well I've been going to this school for a few weeks and I still get lost, normally I follow the students to where I need to go...but my teacher asked me to stay behind so he can yell at me for being 'lazy' and 'not doing my work' and 'You can try harder so do it'. You get the drift.

So what's my plan for getting un-lost, you may wonder. Well my plan was to walk to the end of the hall and hope I find a staircase that will get me out of here...what I wouldn't give for a pair of ruby sneakers-no I mean sneakers like I'd be caught dead in heels because I would end up dead if I toke even a step in heel-or the ugly school uniform. Speaking of the uniform who in their right mind would wear and ugly fluffy marshmallow dress? Apparently every girl in this school and it's not like I can't afford the uniform because I can I just chose to wear for example skinny jeans, my lucky green lantern high tops a band tee-today's shirt A Day To Remember-and with my guitar case in hand.

After what felt like hours I decided, to enter Music Room 4#...how many music rooms are there here? Don't answer, that the answer might creep me out. Anyway the room was nicely sized, good acoustics, and some furniture covered by dusty sheets. I removed one of the sheets to see an old Victorian looking seat, lounging back on it I felt comfortable relaxed. Reaching down I sat my bag beside me before unlocking my case and I pulled guitar tuned it but before played I had to pulled my mess of dark brown hair into a pointy tale so it wasn't hanging in my face.

**Robert's got a quick hand.**

**He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.**

**He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.**

**Yeah he found a six shooter gun.**

**In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.**

**But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

**Daddy works a long day.**

**He be coming home late, yeah he's coming home late.**

**And he's bringing me a surprise.**

**'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.**

**I've waited for a long time.**

**Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger,**

**I reason with my cigarette,**

**And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

**I started whistling and I didn't noticed I started walking around the room dancing along.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

I finished feeling better about being lost when I heard the awful sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch so I had five minutes to get back to class. Thankfully I was somehow managed to get to class, and in my seat just as the final bell rang.

The teacher drowned on about whatever class I was in, I was too busy in la-la land to care till I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up not bothering to hide my haft finish Spirk(Spock/Kirk) picture I mean it wasn't graphic. The person that poked me was my friend Akiko, her parents own a line of bakeries in Japan that I worked at on the weekends, and they had the best chocolate chip cookies in the world and they just melted in your mouth and okay no Caden stop before you start drooling.

"Hey Akiko." I said,

"Class is over." She stated simple, but that smirk she had told me she had something planned for after school.

"Wow, and I thought I missed a Dalek invasion." I joked, know taking note of the empty room.

"What's a Dal-leck?"

"No Da-lek." I said. "It's an evil trashcan alien that destroys mass species."

"Trashcan?"

"Forget about it." I laughed and finished packing my bag. "So where are we going?"

"Music room 3,"

"Once again how many useless rooms do they have in the building, I swear it's like the Tardis, bigger on the inside."

"Tardis?"

"TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION(S) IN SPACE." I noted, smiling at her confused look, you'd think she'd learn to stop asking questions.

"Kimiko was right, American are strange." Akiko laughs and leads me down the hall.

Music Room 3 if I knew just how much my life was going to chance I would have ran at the name...but I'm sort of glad I didn't.


End file.
